The present invention relates to a touch controlled device with a pressure sensing electronic input pen, especially to a touch control panel with an electronic input pen, the electronic input pen can output a pressure frequency signal so that the computer software program can present the force of writing.
In general, keyboard and mouse are used as an input device between the user and the computer. Keyboard serves to input control signal and data signal. While the mouse serves to control the position of the cursor or input simple control signals.
For general computer software program, keyboard and mouse are sufficient for inputting data. While for a graphic software, the mouse is not a proper input device. Therefore, other hardware operating tools, such as digitizers, touch control screens, touch control panels, etc, which are operated with an electronic input pen, serving to substitute a mouse. Thus, the coordinate signals can be inputted by writing.
Cursors can be controlled with writing through an electronic input pen so that the coordinate signal can be inputted conveniently by the user. While the path signal from the travelling electronic input pen has a fixed width. Although the width can be adjusted through a computer software, this is not exactly the same with the practical handwriting. Thus, it is not as practical and beautiful as handwriting.
Since the electronic input pen used in the touch control screen or touch control panel has no electronic element thereon, in the prior art, only coordinate signal is detected without handwriting signal. This is the main defect in the prior art and is eagerly to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is a touch controlled device with a pressure sensing electronic input pen, including a main control unit, a pressure signal processing unit, an electronic input pen, a coordinate and button signal processing unit, a touch control panel, and an output interface, etc. The main control unit serves to calculate the output signals from the pressure signal processing unit and the coordinate and button signal processing unit. The pressure signal processing unit which is connected to the main control unit and can converts the pressure frequency signal from the electronic input pen to count value through a counter, then the electronic input pen is connected to a pressure signal processing unit, the electronic input pen has a pressure sensor and a button, the pressure sensor serves to measure the force applied for being output with a pressure frequency signal. The panel serves to output control signals to the coordinate and button signal processing unit. The coordinate and button signal processing unit is connected to the control signal, processes the control signal from the button of the electronic input pen and the coordinate signal from the touch control panel, then transfers the processed signals to the main control unit. The touch control panel is connected to the coordinate and button signal processing unit, the tip of the electronic input pen touches the touch control panel so that the touch control panel outputs a coordinate signal to the coordinate and button signal processing unit. The output interface is connected to the main control unit. The output interface serves to convert the signals from the main control unit into digital signal which is then transferred to a computer. Since the pressure sensor for measuring the force of the electronic input pen is installed on the electronic input pen, the writing trace and force can be presented.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more easily understood from the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawing.